The Maelstroms Clash
by finaljedimaster
Summary: Following an experiment, over 50 AU Naruto's are stuck in the canon universe post-war. How will the Shinobi World cope with so many troublemakers, with powers such as magic, reiatsu and Alchemy? And what will happen to poor Naruto, stuck in the middle of this mess? Naruto x pretty much everyone, not a really serious story, M rate for implied sexual activities and violence.


**The Maelstroms clash**

**Okay, I got writer's block so I went ahead and wrote this. Dunno how often I'm gonna update, but don't expect over once a month. Also, remember this isn't a really serious story. WARNING:ARMY OF MARY SUES INCOMING! **

** Disclaimer: Don't own Canon!Naruto, and the others may be inspired from fanfics of different authors. **

** Chapter 1. Meeting yourself**

An Orochimaru-like Naruto looked creepy, no matter who you were. Even the man himself agreed with that. The Konoha villagers would stay away from him during his short stays there, be they civilians or ANBU. Even the Yondaime was wary of him, and tended to shake slightly whenever he came to give a report on the state of his experiments.

His sensei, Orochimaru, had used his Sannin rights to build labs in other countries, leaving him to deal with the one in Konoha. He still gave reports to the Snake Sage, but had all but free reign on everything else. Among those things was his newest experiment: Dimensional travel. The combination of chakra-enhanced machines and seals allowed him to travel to any dimension.

It was a fascinating subject: the hour at which you woke up would be different in some universes, heck, your age and personality could differ. He had sent Shadow Clones to six dimensions at the moment, and was sure he could send them in at least 30 more.

The info he had received made him tremble in excitement at the possibilities. A dimension in which the Bijuus were seen as good gods? A dimension in which the Uchiha and the Senju were best friends? It was absurd, yet could make sense if different events were altered. The only thing that really got on his nerves were his alternate selfs: He had info on Uchiha Naruto, Senju Naruko, Naruto no Yoko, Rikudo Naruto, Namikaze Naruto and Uzumaki Naruto.

**Uchiha Naruto **was an overall cool guy who everyone liked. He reached jounnin at 14 and was about to get a gennin team, as well as a favorite to Hokage.

** Senju Naruko** was a prideful, Uchiha-hating, spoiled princess. She was the Senju clan head and had made Jounnin at 16.

**Naruto no Yoko** was the really scary one. A combination of Uzumaki blood and Kyuubi's chakra, and the first quadruple S-rank threat with a _You will never see him _order. He was a traveling badass who pretty much mantained no connection to anyone but the Kyuubi. He had a harem though.

** Rikudo Naruto **was from a dimension that had just lost the Sage of The Six Paths. He was a third son of his, inheriting both his eyes and his body. A serious guy he thought he could get along with.

**Namikaze Naruto **he didn't even want to talk about. An idiot, loudmouthed Shinobi who had the guts to headbutt the Juubi itself. He made Hokage at 18, probably because of his father.

**Uzumaki Naruto **was a classical Uzumaki. Loudmouthed and reckless, but resource full and serious when required. He became Uzukage at 17, being in a dimension in which not only wasn't Uzu destroyed but Uzumaki Kushina had also remained there.

He was sure there were several more universes, but he had no time to think about it as one of his assistants ran in the room:

"Sir, the Portal has malfunctioned! It's trying to drag everyone into it!" the man said catching his breath. Naruto wouldn't give a rat's ass about some scientists, but if the portal exploded, all would be for nothing. Running out of the room, he headed towards the portal area. Just as he entered the room, he felt a pull.

He had no time to see anything as the portal tried to drag him in. Cursing, he caught himself with a snake by a big pole. HE held on to the snake, but just as he started advancing, his assistant smirked and cut off the Snake's head, all the while smiling evilly.

With no time to react, Naruto was dragged into the portal.

In the next second, he fell on a hard floor inside a dark room. Inside there were many people looking more or less like the Naruto's. _"__Oh, shit. Looks like all of them got sucked in it." _he thought, slowly getting up. Just as he was about to say something, he was grabbed by the collar by a blonde haired 18 year old wearing a Hokage cloak. _"Namikaze Naruto? So I was right" _he thought as he stared in the boys eyes.

" You look like Orochimaru! He would be the only one mad enough to do something like this!" the boy shouted at the Snake's apprentice. Just as he was about to tell the boy what was happening, the blonde was lifted by an invisible force and thrown at the wall.

"Let him speak, idiot. If he brought us here, only he knows to get us out." A white haired boy with Rinnegan in his eyes -Rikudo Naruto- said. Our Naruto nodded in thanks and started his explanation:

"While I created the device that brought you all here, it was due to a malfunction that we are all here. I intended to study you all from a distance, to understand this universes. Unfortunately, I have been betrayed by my assistant and here I am." Naruto said frowning. All the Naruto's started arguing, whether about the break of privacy or the things they were doing before.

Just as he was about to silence them, Naruto felt the room tremble and slowly split apart. Looking through the cracks, he saw they were already above a forest, meaning they would fall in one dimension.

Cooking up a plan he threw several transmitters and shouted: "When you reach the closest town, ask for direction to Konoha! I will use those to track you down and intercept any who might go wrong!". The others nodded and each ran off to a corner of the room, as it split in four.

_In Konoha_

Just as that was happening, the Konoha 12 (+Sai and Sasuke, -Neji) from canon were chilling in their day off. The Fourth Shinobi War had ended a couple of week ago, when the Kages, the Hokages, Naruto, Obito , Sasuke and Orochimaru stopped the Juubi and Madara Uchiha. Tsunade had returned to the boring paperwork and everyone was promoted to jounin. Things at last started to look good, no more strange adventures and God-like monsters creeping up.

Just as the group passed by the main gate on route to the BBQ, something big crashed half a mile away. Immediately, they all prepared for combat. It was standard procedure to prepare for the worst in case of sudden events. A silence encased the village as everyone waited.

The Uzumaki couldn't be expected to wait, however, and ran for it. The others facepalmed and followed along, happy he didn't become Hokage just yet, else Konoha would've been doomed.

Naruto was bursting with excitement and almost activated Bijuu mode trying to get there quickly. As he cot close enough though, he could feel almost 10 chakra signatures above Kage-level and almost fell off a branch. _"The hell? I haven't seen this many __kage__ signatures at one place since the War! Heck, the Akatsuki were probably not as tough as them!" _he thought, sweating massively at the thought of a return of the Akatsuki. As he stopped to think, he was caught up to by the others, and got sent to the ground by Sakura's punch.

"Wait!" Hinata shouted, using her Byakugan to see the arrivals. She was shocked to see all were similar to Naruto, but each was almost stronger. She was pretty sure they also were similar to others, heck one of them felt like looking at herself, which was beyond bizarre. As she concentrated, she could see one of them gathering a hell lot of chakra before sending it out... In their direction. "Incoming!" she shouted, making everyone jump out of the way. Just in time too, as the forest got completely cleansed in the next second by a strong wind.

Naruto cursed as he barely jumped out of the way. He had been caught in a similar thing during the chunnin exams, but there was a world of difference. This one would probably throw Kyuubi off his feet. As he was trying not to laugh at the mental image, he felt someone behind him, but had no time to move as the guy pressed his neck's pressure point, leaving him on his knees.

"We don't have to fight, me." the man said, leaving Naruto frowning as to the meaning of 'me', but unable to answer. He didn't have to, as the guy was pushed away by what looked like a combination of His Sexy Jutsu form and Hinata. The only differences from the Sexy Jutsu were the white eyes and long blue hair. Seeing he was freed, Naruto jumped to safety and asked Kurama for some chakra, with no answer.

_With the others_

The others of Konoha 12 stood back to back, ready to engage. Hinata saw someone up a tree, and was about to attack, before he spoke. "Wait! We aren't here to fight guys!" The jounnins looked at the man as he jumped down from the tree. A black haired man, looking like a combination between Sasuke and Naruto, with a giant smirk on his face. And an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in his eyes. Sasuke almost fell on his butt.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, almost in a whisper. The man chuckle before giving a one-eyed smile and saying:

"My name is Uchiha Naruto, head of the Uchiha Clan and Konoha's biggest player.". Everyone's eyes widened as the information was processed. Then, they gaped. "I know It's hard to believe, but you will have to trust my word. I'm in unknown territory, at a big disadvantage in numbers. If I wanted to fight, I would've attacked when you weren't expecting." he said, smiling at them. They raised an eyebrow at his logic, but supposed that he was telling the truth.

"Why did you use that Wind attack then?" Shikamaru asked, planning on a way to stop him from running. Naruto facepalmed as heard that happened. Was it really that hard for them to stay put?

"That wasn't me. We aren't a united group, just multiple fellows who've known each others for 10 minutes...Though I can't say I wouldn't wish to know the girls better...Senju are said to be amazing in bed." he said making pauses of thinking. Just as he finished, he had to activate Susano'o to block Sakura's punch.

"You pervert!" Sakura shouted, rolling away. She didn't have time to stop as a tree branch caught her, taking all air out of her lungs. Looking up she saw a girl who looked exactly like Naruto's Sexy Jutsu.

"An Uchiha? How dare you even _mention _the Senju, You backstabbing bastard!?" the girl shouted, before attacking with a Wood Dragon. Naruto sent her a sad look before responding with a Giant Fireball which completely burned the dragon.

"Can't we talk about this? I would hate to hit such a beautiful young lady..." Naruto said sincerely, making Naruko go red for 10 seconds. Just as she was about to attack the Uchiha in a frenzy, she felt her chakra leave her body and fell to the ground.

"My bugs have finished feeding, Uchiha Naruto-san." Shino said looking at the girls body. He didn't want to do that, but she caused trouble, more so than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

"Thanks Shino, I owe you one. Now, could you give me some information, like who the current Hokage is, when the last war was and how far Konoha is?" he said, frowning at the possible differences. Shino nodded and gave a quick answer. The Uchiha whistled in awe, having not expected such big changes.

"Good, now that you know that, could you explain who exactly are you, and how you ended up here?" Tenten said, annoyed of being left out _again_. The boy sighed and tried to explain it so even Chouji would understand:  
"I'm from a parallel universe, and I was brought here by mistake along with at least 50 others by a Naruto who worked with Orochimaru." he said in as few terms as possible. "Excepting that beauty over there, there are at least 8 more Naruto's around this place." he added, to explain the situation they were in.

Most of them were still trying to get the information in their brains, since it all seemed too fantastic. Even time travel made more sense than this. But then again they were ninja so they decided to leave that for when they were safe. If the one who blew that wind was around he might be a problem to them.

Just as they thought that, 3 people appeared in the clearing : One was dressed in Kage robes with Godaime Uzukage written on his back, the next one had white hair, a cloak and eyes they remembered from both Pain and Obito, and the last one had fox ears and 9 tails waving behind him.

"It's good to see that Uchiha already made contact. We are Uzmaki Naruto, Rikudo Naruto and Naruto no Yoko" the Uzukage said.

A silence stood over the clearing. Off to the side, Hinata was trembling from Naruto excess. She had passed over most of her problem, but this was _overkill, _especially the one winking at her_. _Kiba had long since stopped trying to understand what was happening and was whispering about the Senju with Akamaru. Shino was sending bugs to see more about each ones chakra. Lee was shouting about the Naruto's Youthfullness, something they were familiar with. The Ino-Shika-Cho were now preparing to stop them from escaping. Sakura successfully freed herself from the Wood Hand and started to tend to a scratch on her back from flying. Tenten was preparing to throw kunai at the moment one moved.

"Aren't they a little, you know, too trustful?" Rikudo Naruto said, pointing at the Konoha 11 just staying in the middle of a forest full of possibly hostile shinobi. The Uchiha sent him a cocky grin and said:

"I'm one of Konoha's best diplomats. I could convince them the sky is purple if I wanted". Uzukage Naruto raised his eyebrows, thinking about how useful a diplomat as good as that would be.

"Still, we should probably verify how this world's Naruto is. Not all of us know Konoha. The best bet would be Namikaze Naruto, as he is clearly the closest to this world, Hokage and all." The leader of Uzu said to his fellow Selfs. "Where could he be, thou-" Just as he was about to finish the sentence, a tree fell down, getting everyone in battle stances. "I suppose that answers the question, let's go Konohians!" he shouted.

_With Naruto_

Naruto cursed as he almost got hit by a Rasengan. Even with the support of Naruko Hyuuga, he was still at a disadvantage against this Namikaze fellow. It felt like fighting his father, and he didn't have time to activate Sage mode with all the Hiraishin flying around. Just as he was about to try once more, a Wind Bullet closed in on him. Thankfully, he was saved by the Hyuga with a rotation.

With that distraction, Naruto activated his Sage Mode and could finally feel where the Hokage-copy was._"Behind!" _he thought as he felt chakra activating a seal. With a punch behind him, he sent his copy flying through a tree.

The girl whistled in awe at the show of power, but decided to ask what he did later. She had a Namikaze to stop.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is happening?" Naruto asked the girl, who nodded and answered:

"We are from...Alternate dimensions. I, for example, am the daughter of Hyuga Hitomi (Hinata's Mother) and Namikaze Minato." Naruto's face was just priceless. He wanted to ask more, but was stopped when a kunai almost hit him in the head. Then, the kid from before appeared at the Kunai's position and attacked with a Rasengan.

Naruto cursed as barely dodged, before seeing the blonde thrown away via Vacuum Palm. Just as he was about to hit another tree, he teleported again. Just as he attacked from above, he heard a shout of "Konoha Senpou!" and was hit in the stomach by a kick from a green-clothed kid.

"Good job, Lee!" a voice shouted, as a man dived from the trees on top of a Fox with 4 tails, on which he put an unconscious Naruto he had somehow taken from the other side of the forest.

Naruto whistled as he saw the Fox-like Naruto. He wondered if he should dress like that for a Halloween party, but sent that thought away. _"I would be too scary for the poor civilians..." _he thought with a chuckle.

"You almost got your ass handed to yourself, me. You are making us look bad, losing to this fool." the man said in an angry voice, scolding him as if he dishonored his own family.

**"I-i don't believe this..." **a voice said in his head.

"_Kurama? What took you so long, I almost got my ass handed to myself!" _he shouted inwardly, and almost gaped at the fact that the Kyuubi backed down.

**"Sorry Naruto, but... You see that guy? He just told me something about my other self and I...Fainted" **Hearing that, Naruto almost fell on his back. What the hell was so shocking.

"It seems that dad is talking with you, judging by your expression he told you of me?" the boy said distracting Naruto. _"Wait, dad..." _Naruto thought shivering, before shouting at Kurama

"_WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING YOU DAMN FOX? YOU SLIPPED OUT OF THE SEAL FOR THIS KIND OF THING?!" _Kurama was getting really scared now. The whole mindscape seemed to want to eat him, so he answered quickly

_"_**Kid, he is from a parallel universe! It wasn't me, but my other self! You can't blame poor old me for that!"**Kurama said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow at his wording. _"Since when is he so close to me?"_

"If your shocked of that, wait till I tell you who mom is. Now that's gonna leave a trauma." The guy said with a maniac grin. Naruto quite frankly didn't want to know. _"Definetly someone I know. Wouldn't wish that to my worse enemies. Must have been rape or alcohol." _Naruto thought, before a thought hit him. _"The only ones with the ability to talk to Kyuubi were his jinchuuriki, and since he is my age, that means..." _Naruto made two steps back... And puked down from the tree.

"Naruto, are you okay?" A voice shouted, making Naruto turn his head. Kiba was coming his way, with the rest of his friends on his tail. _"Great position they found me in!" _Naruto thought sarcastically

"I'm okay, just very, very shocked and disgusted." Naruto said, thinking of what could have possibly led Kushina to do _that _with Kurama. _"Must have been drugs. No person in their right minds would do that!" _he thought

"**I take offense to that you know? I'm quite handsome in human form!" **Kurama answered, making Naruto freeze, before relief overcome him. "_At least it was a human..." _he thought.

The Konoha 12 were watching the scene of Naruto talking to himself with humorous looks. They knew of the Kyuubi, but it was still funny every time. They didn't let the others out of their eyesight though. Sure, they wouldn't last over 10 minutes against them, but then again, the Narutos weren't all allies. Just as they were about to propose to head to Konoha, they felt a new chakra signature.

_"__Not another one!"_ they all thought at once. Their reaction changed to worse when they saw the Orochimaru-like Naruto. It was clear that he did not intend to attack them, as they had been defenseless and he had not acted.

"You're getting along. Good. We can't fight. Not now. Have bigger problems" The man said in a hurry. The others watched him expectantly. " Powerful enemies. Massive powers. Don't use chakra. Need more data." The man said in a haze.

"Okaay... But why are you using short sentences?" Asked Naruto tilting his head.

"Makes me sound scientific. Sensei said it impressed most idiots." the man responded with a shrug, making them raise an eyebrow at Orochimaru trying to impress. "We got better things to do then stare. There are two guys up there who can make us look like children, and god knows how many more."

_ Above them_

Two humanoid forms stood with their swords in a deadlock. One was wearing a black kimono with a white robe over it while the other wore a white jacket with a black sash and a white Hakama. The two jumped away from each other, sitting on air. As one, the two shouted:

"Eviscerate, Kurama!"

_ At another location_

The guard at Konoha's gates stiffened as two people approached. One was dressed like a monk of sorts, and he could see a cylinder at his belt. The other was dressed in in something that looked like armor and had some weapons on his back.

"Give me your ID's, sir." the Guard said. The monk chuckled before saying with a wave of hand:

"You don't need to see our ID's". The man stiffened again before responding

"I don't need to see your ID's". The armored guy frowned and pouted before saying:

"Wish my biotics could do that..."

_At yet another location_

A merchant sighed as he looked around. He was going to Konoha, but it took him a lot. As he wanted to grab a bite, he noticed a young man in a black robe traveling alongside him.

"Hey kid, where are you going?" the man asked, trying to get himself something to do.

"To Konoha, sir. Would you mind telling me what way?" the man asked clueless.

"Keep going forward until you reach the Great Naruto Bridge, then ask around." the merchant asked, and saw the other man stumble at "Naruto".

"Thanks for the info. _Obliviate!" _the man said, pointing a stick at him.

In the next second, the boy ran off to god knows where, leaving a very confused Merchant

"What was I doing?"

_At yet **Another **location _

On top of the Hokage Mountain stood a man dressed in a blue army uniform. The man held a silver clock in his hand as he looked at the village.

"It's been 10 years since I passed through the Gate...I never thought I'd come back." he murmured to himself, before getting up and clapping his hands "Might as well make an explosive entrance."

**To be continued**

** Well, I suppose that concludes this. There will be several crossovers, it won't be necessary for you to know all of them to ****understand. Sorry if I made mistakes but it's 11:30 pm, and I'm kinda asleep, ****I may fix'em later****. ****Ja ne!**


End file.
